INSTINTO ANIMAL
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Natsu es ignorado por el gremio, produciendo cambios en su conducta y en especial su visión hacia las mujeres, mientras una bestia anda suelta por Magnolia (¿NatsuxHarem?) Dark Natsu y brutal gore
1. Capítulo 1: La furia

**INSTINTO ANIMAL**

 **Sinopsis: Natsu es ignorado por el gremio, produciendo cambios en su conducta y en especial su visión hacia las mujeres, mientras una bestia anda suelta por Magnolia (¿NatsuxHarem?) Dark Natsu y brutal gore**

 **Capítulo 1: La furia**

Era una noche tranquila en el continente de Fiore, o lo era hasta que un hombre con barba empezó a pegar tiros en el interior del bosque mientras gritaba de terror

 **¿?:** AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE- dijo solo para voltear y ver a una bestia nagra con escamas y una crin de espinas roja cubriendo su espalda, tenía un hocico largo, unos cuernos en su cabeza y unos ojos rojos como la sangre, parecía un dragón pero sin alas y de 3 metros de largo y 1´80 a cuatro patas

El hombre corrió todo lo que pudo, no quería acabar como el resto de sus amigos, pero el mal físico junto a una rama que le hizo tropezar al suelo fueron suficientes para que la bestia, con sus enormes garras y potentes mandíbulas acabara con su vida, para después comérselo y una vez que termino su banquete lanzar un rugido gutural que hizo temblar el bosque y que los animales de la zona buscasen refugio

Al día siguiente unos soldados fueron a ver que paso, solo para ponerse blancos y con ganas de vomitar. Habían encontrado un campamento donde había cuerpos destripados y mutilados, devorados por enormes dientes sanguinarios, algunos no tenían cabeza, otros estaban abiertos en canal y algunos solo estaban en los huesos

 **Soldado 1:** Dios santo- dijo el primero, que era un hombre con la cara pálida

 **Soldado 2:** ¿Qué clase de bestia ha hecho esto?- dijo con una voz femenina, demostrando que era una mujer, en un estado pero que su compañero

 **Soldado 1:** Estos pobres parias no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad- dijo mirando la escena- al menos podremos devolver las pertenencias robadas- dijo mirando las cajas llenas de joyas, dinero, perlas, etc.

 **Soldado 2:** Es cierto, vayamos al consejo y lo confirmamos- dijo mientras ambos soldados volvían de regreso al pueblo

Mientras en el gremio todo el mundo estaba de fiesta, siendo Gray el protagonista, ya que había matado a Lubally, uno de los demonios de Zeref sin ayuda hace unos 3 meses, y la gente no paraba de felicitarle y lamerle el culo al mago de hielo

Mientras en una esquina del gremio un peli rosa observaba a la panda de capullos que no paraban de besarle el culo a la princesa de hielo como él decía mientras se bebía su tercera cerveza, desde que mato al condenado bicho todo el mundo fue dejándolo de mano, incluso su hijo adoptivo Happy, se pasaba más tiempo con el bastardo de hielo que con él, es más ni siquiera el maestro hablaba con él

Sin decir nada cogió y se largó del gremio sin ni siquiera despedirse sabiendo que no le echarían caso y fue rumbo a casa, o eso pensaba.

En la barra una peliblanca y una peli azul de pelo corto observaron al peli rosa irse en completo silencio sin decir nada a nadie

 **Levy:** ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu?, lo veo muy deprimido- preguntó preocupada

 **Mira:** No lo sé pero habrá que averiguarlo- dijo igual de preocupada –Happy- dijo la albina llamando al gato volador azul que estaba comiendo pescado

 **Happy:** Aye, ¿Qué pasa Mira?- dijo el gato volador terminándose de comer el pez

 **Mira:** ¿Por qué no vas a casa de Natsu y le dices que venga? Tengo un encargo para él- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa

 **Happy:** Aye, después de todo no he sabido nada de él en días- dijo dirigiéndose a casa del peli rosa

Ya era por la tarde para cuando el felino llegó a su casa y empezó a buscar a Natsu

 **Happy:** ¡Natsu!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!- preguntó varias veces el felino sin obtener respuesta aunque se sentía como observado

Entonces sintió como una sombra se movía detrás de él, poniendo más nervioso al gato

 **Happy:** Natsu, esto no tiene gracia- dijo el gato asustado volviendo a sentir esa sombra detrás de él. Su instinto y el miedo le decían que no mirara para atrás y se fuera de allí, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y empezó a girar lentamente la cabeza y…

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué quieres Happy?-preguntó el peli rosa que estaba en el piso de arriba con una voz molesta y siniestra que hizo que al gato se le pusieran los pelos de punta y chillara más que un cerdo

 **Happy:** ¡AAAAHHHHH! ,¡NATSU, CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!- Dijo mientras colocaba su pata sobre su pecho y respiraba agitadamente

 **Natsu:** Lo que sea, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo en un tono frío y molesto que le puso los pelos de punta al gato junto a esa mirada vacía y fría que no mostraba ningún sentimiento

 **Happy:** Mi-Mi-Mira te busca dice que tiene un encargo para ti- dijo todo tembloroso el felino

 **Natsu:** Bien, ve al gremio y dile que ahora voy, que tengo que vestirme- dijo el peli rosa que estaba solo en bóxeres negros y el torso expuesto sin camisa y la bufanda atada a la frente

 **Happy:** A-aye- dijo el felino asustado que salió de la casa más rápido que un rayo solo para mearse encima a varios metros de la casa, se secó y limpió el meado y fue directo al gremio aunque fuera ya casi de noche

Una vez allí, todo el mundo siguió de fiesta mientras Happy entraba tranquilamente pero temblando y sudando a chorros mientras se sentaba

En la mesa que limpiaba la albina, que estaba hablando con Lucy y Levy

 **Mira:** Hola Happy, ¿Le has dicho a Natsu que venga?- dijo mientras el minino asentía temblorosamente

 **Lucy:** Happy, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la rubia preocupada consiguiendo un asentimiento del gato

 **Levy:** Happy, ¿Estás temblando?, ¿Te ha pasado algo con Natsu?- dijo mientras el gatito negaba con la cabeza con temblor

En eso se abren las puertas de una patada mostrando a un Natsu con una camisa roja sin mangas con un dragón negro por delante y la calavera de un demonio en la espalda, su bufanda estaba atada en la cintura, llevaba pantalones negros y unas botas verdes de combate

Cabe decir que todo el mundo estaba impresionado por el cambio de imagen del Dragon Slayer

 **Gray:** Nueva imagen traga fuego- dijo esté provocando al peli rosa, pero en vez de eso, este paso de largo- oye cerebro frito te estoy hablando, ¿O es que ya eres tan tonto que no sabes ni lo que te estoy diciendo?- dijo tratando de enojar al peli rosa sin éxito alguno, sorprendiendo a todo el gremio incluso a Laxus y al maestro

El peli rosa siguió su camino hacia la barra donde estaba el grupo de chicas incluyendo a Erza que se unió a la conversación sacando una mirada de fastidio al ver a la peli roja. De hecho, el hecho de que Gray matase a Lubally no solo lo aparto de los demás, también lo apartó de Erza, pero no fue hasta que escuchó esa conversación de chicas lo que le dio el golpe de gracia al peli rosa

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Mira:** Oye chicas, ¿a quién elegiríais cómo novio en el gremio? –preguntó con picardía

 **Levy:** Yo no estoy interesada en nadie-dijo desinteresadamente

 **Cana:** Yo creo que a Laxus si no fuera tan serio- dijo la castaña dándole un sorbo a la cerveza del barril

 **Lucy:** Yo no me siento lista para tener un novio aún-dijo un poco roja

 **Erza:** Pues yo eligió a Grey- dijo con orgullo la peli roja

 **Mira:** ¿A Gray?- Dijo extrañada la albina- ¿Y qué pasa con Natsu?

 **Erza:** Oh vamos Mira, solo hay que verlo, solo es un crío idiota que solo sabe romper cosas, es más ni siquiera tiene interés en las mujeres- dijo comiéndose su rebanada de pastel mientras las chicas le daban la razón en ese sentido

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Una vez fuera ese recuerdo, el peli rosa se sentó entre Lucy y Levy, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo agarró una estaca de hielo que vino de atrás y la derritió sin problemas

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó mosqueado el peli rosa

 **Gray:** Te estoy hablando come fuego- dijo bastante cabreado

 **Natsu:** ¿Y a mí que?, si quieres luchar con alguien, pégate con alguno de tus lame culos- dijo señalando a sus seguidores- o ve a matar otro demonio como Lubally y así consigues más perros falderos, no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo el peli rosa en un tono frío que puso los pelos de punta a los presentes y cabreando aún más al hielitos, que lleno de ira cargó contra el peli rosa , pero este lo esquiva y le da un codazo en toda la cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo volar al mago de hielo hasta la salida del gremio, que estaba abierta por lo que no hubo ningún daño a este

 **Natsu:** Bien, ahora que no hay alimañas jodiendo, ¿Qué necesitas?- dijo en un tono frío y vacío mientras se fijaba en la delantera de la albina disimuladamente y olía su encantador olor

 **Mira:** Pu-pues verás yo-no-nosotras estamos un poco preocupadas por ti- dijo temblando ante esa mirada del peli rosa

En ese momento unas cuantas venas aparecen en su frente que se movían bombeando mucha sangre a la vez que el peli rosa sonreía mostrando unos dientes de tiburón afilados como navajas asustando a todos los presentes e intimidando a Erza, Laxus y el Maestro ante esa sensación homicida

 **Natsu:** Estoy perfectamente Mira- dijo levantándose del asiento y largándose del gremio- viejo, estaré dos semanas entrenando en el bosque, puede que más, ¿no tendrás problema con eso no?

 **Makarov:** Bueno…- dijo sudando- mientras no destruyas ninguna ciudad o monumento importante- dijo mientras el Slayer asentía para después largarse

En ese momento llega Gray al gremio con la cara sangrando y los ojos hinchados y rojos, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en eso el stripper cae directo al suelo

 **Makarov:** Rápido, llevadlo al médico- dijo mientras Elfman cargaba al chico y se lo llevaba al hospital-"¿Natsu, que te ha pasado?"

De mientras el peli rosa leyó una misión, la cual gracias a una magia nueva de fuego que descubrió, pudo hacer una copia exacta de esta con solo verla

 **Natsu:** ¿Con que un gremio oscuro está dando problemas a un pueblo cercano a Hargeon?- dijo para que después la copia ardiera en llamas y no quedaran ni cenizas mientras sonreía – será divertido - dijo para después sacar otra misión, donde se pedía que acabaran con unos bandidos y traficantes- esta tampoco está mal, pero está casi al lado de Crocus, la capital de Fiore- dijo para luego sonreír- perfecto, serán entre cuatro y cinco semanas- dijo quemando la copia- esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo mientras se reía- será un buen entrenamiento- dijo con una sonrisa macabra- quizás hasta aparezca para jugar un rato jejeje- dijo riendo de forma muy macabra

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Sangre negra

**INSTINTO ANIMAL**

 **Capítulo 2: Sangre negra**

Habían pasado tres días desde que el peli rosa se fue a entrenar y le dio una paliza al pelinegro de un solo golpe. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante esa acción pero algo le decía al maestro, a Laxus, Erza y Mirajane que solo se estaba conteniendo pese al daño que le provoco al pelinegro, aunque este dijera que solo lo cogió de improviso, la verdad era muy distinta

En eso se abre las puertas mostrando a un miembro del consejo junto a varios soldados

 **Miembro del consejo:** ¿Esta aquí el maestro Makarov?- preguntó, en eso sale el pequeño hombre para ver de qué se trataba.

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué ha pasado?,¿alguno de mis chicos a destruido algo?- preguntó mirando con enojo a los presentes y pensando en un chico de cabello rosa

 **Miembro del consejo:** No es eso, necesito que todos sus magos de clase s vengan a una misión especial

 **Makarov:** Está bien, pero el mago Gildarts Clive no se encuentra aquí en este momento

 **Miembro del consejo:** No importa solo necesito a los aquí presentes e informarle a usted sobre la misión

 **Makarov:** Está bien Laxus, Erza, Mira, ya habéis oído- dijo a los presentes que fueron junto al miembro del consejo

 **Miembro del consejo:** Muy bien aquí está la misión- dijo dándole el papel al rubio donde había dibujado una especie de bestia negra- vuestra misión consiste en matar a esa bestia, no sabemos mucho de la criatura, salvo su aspecto y tamaño gracias a testigos que la vieron de lejos, mide 1´80 de altura y tres de largo, hace una semana mató a un grupo de 20 delincuentes

 **Laxus:** No se preocupe, lo mataremos- dijo el rubio con orgullo

 **Miembro del consejo:** Pero eso no es todo joven, acompáñeme- dijo el hombre para que todos le siguiera- esa bestia de los 20 hombres que mató solo se comi dejo a los otros 15

 **Erza:** Parecía que tenía hambre

 **Miembro del consejo:** Pero eso no es todo- dijo el hombre llevándolos hacia un carro tapado con una sábana cerca del bosque- esto es lo que pasó con los otros 15- dijo indicándoles a los soldados que tiraran la sábana que cubría una jaula.

Dentro de la jaula había unas criaturas humanoides con cuernos de toro de color negro, piel roja, garras negras, cola de lagarto, dientes grandes y afilados y ojos amarillos sin pupila, en cuanto vieron al grupo de magos se lanzaron directamente a por ellos a gran velocidad pero unas runas mágicas impidieron llegar a ellos

 **Mira:** SANTO DIOS-Dijo tapándose la boca ante tales abominaciones

 **Erza:** ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SON ESAS COSAS?-pregunto alterada la peli roja

 **Miembro del consejo:** Lo que queda de aquellos 15 hombres muertos- dijo asombrando a los magos

 **Laxus:** ¿Me está diciendo que esas cosas eran…?

 **Miembro del consejo:** ¿Humanos? Sí, lo eran, ahora son lo que nosotros llamamos redwalkers (Caminantes rojos) o Brawlers (Alborotadores)- dijo el miembro del consejo- hemos intentado buscar cura, pero la magia no funciona con ellos- dijo viendo a las bestias gruñir y morder y arañar la pared de runas desesperadamente

 **Erza:** Un momento- dijo mirando a las bestias- dijo que eran 15 pero yo solo ve uno parece mujer

 **Miembro del consejo:** Verás, cuando los soldados encontraron los cuerpos, las criaturas los atacaron desprevenidos, consiguieron matarlos a casi todos menos a esos 3 aparentemente machos, por desgracia una soldado de nuestras filas murió de un zarpazo en el cuello y a la media hora se convirtió en eso- dijo señalando a la criatura humanoide con aspecto femenino- magos de Fairy tail, esta es una misión de clase S, tenéis que matar al monstruo antes de que mate o infecte a más personas

 **Laxus:** No se preocupe lo haremos- dijo con firmeza el rubio

 **Miembro del consejo:** Gracias, otro dato que sabemos es que escupe fuego, por lo que tengan cuidado- aconsejo el hombre

 **Erza:** No se preocupe, ese no será un grave problema

 **Mira:** ¿Qué será de ellos?- dijo viendo a las bestias

 **Miembro del consejo:** Los usaremos para buscar una cura, si no la encontramos, bueno, los tendremos que sacrificar- dijo con tristeza el hombre- por favor detengan a la bestia y si ven algún Brawler o Redwalker Intentad capturarlo para la cura- dijo mientras los magos asentían y se marchaban mientras los soldados y el miembro del consejo abandonaban el lugar

 **Laxus:** Muy bien mañana partimos a las 7:00 estad preparadas- dijo el rubio mientras abandonaba el lugar y las chicas asentían

Las chicas iban cada una de vuelta a su hogar, en eso la albina le da un tic en la cabeza mientras pensaba en la misión

 **Mira:** ¡OH NO!-Exclamo la albina con horror

 **Erza:** ¿Qué ocurre Mira?

 **Mira:** Es Natsu- dijo con horror

 **Erza:** ¿Qué pasa con Natsu?-pregunto sin entender

 **Mira:** No recuerdas lo que dijo antes de irse- dijo mientras la peli roja recordaba

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Natsu:** viejo, estaré dos semanas entrenando en el bosque, puede que más, ¿no tendrás problema con eso no?

 **Makarov:** Bueno…- dijo sudando- mientras no destruyas ninguna ciudad o monumento importante

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Erza:** MIERDA, tienes razón, vamos a buscarlo- dijo mientras se dirigían a casa del peli rosa

Una vez allí, junto con Happy, que después de ser informado de la misión, buscaron al peli rosa por los alrededores de su casa pensando que estaría allí

 **Mira:** NATSU, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?-preguntó sin recibir respuesta

 **Erza:** NATSU, ¿DONDE ESTÁS?-preguntó con preocupación

 **Happy:** NATSU, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- preguntó con desesperación al no recibir respuesta

Cuando se hizo de noche decidieron dejar la búsqueda del peli rosa y Mira invito a Happy a quedarse en su casa, ya que no quería encontrarse solo contra el monstruo

Mientras en las afueras de Hargeon precisamente en un bosque, un grupo de magos estaban acampando y preparando su siguiente movimiento, eran magos oscuros del gremio Black Lizard (Lagarto negro) el cual tenía unos 30 miembros, los cuales estaban afuera en la fogata rodeándola mientras escuchaban el plan de su líder, un hombre de pelo negro, nariz larga y alto

 **Líder:** Muy bien chicos este es el plan, mañana temprano atacaremos el puerto y saquearemos el puerto y si vemos una mujer atractiva nos la llevamos, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó recibiendo un sí de todo el gremio mientras alzaban sus cervezas y empezaban a beber y comer comida robada a gente noble, sin embargo uno de aquellos magos estaba un poco nervioso

 **Mago 1:** ¿Qué te ocurre chico?, ¿nervioso por lo de mañana?- preguntó alegremente mientras bebía su cerveza. Se trataba de un hombre de pelo corto y barba marrón estilo vikinga

 **Mago 2:** No- negó con la cabeza- creo que siento que alguien o algo nos está observando- dijo mirando al bosque el chico de unos 13 o 14 años rubio y delgado

 **Mago 1:** Seguramente sea un ciervo o un zorro- dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida- aquí no hay depredadores gran…-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que un enorme brazo negro y escamoso lo agarró y lo arrastró hacia el árbol mientras el otro caía de espaldas al suelo

 **Líder:** ¿Que pasa chico?- dijo el jefe mirando al chaval

 **Mago 2:** Es Eliot, algo lo ha…- pero no pudo terminar al escuchar un horrible rugido y los gritos de dolor y agonía su compañero junto al desgarro de la carne y el romper de los huesos, después el ruido cesó y a los pocos segundos cayó algo de la copa del suelo. Se trataba de la cabeza de su compañero, con parte de la cara desfigurada y el lado derecho sin carne y el cráneo fracturado, viéndose el cerebro medio comido perfectamente mientras del árbol caía el cuerpo de este, del cual solo quedaban las costillas y la pelvis

 **Líder:** Maldita sea, ponerse en posición defensiva- dijo el líder y rápidamente se pusieron en pose de defensa con sus armas y escudos mágicos

 **Mago 3:** ¿Maldita sea, que cojones está pasando?- preguntó con temor

 **Mago 4:** No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea…-dijo para que de un tajo le cortasen la cabeza dejando solo la mandíbula inferior en el cuerpo, mientras sus compañeros veía con horror como el lugar se llenaba de la sangre de su compañero

 **Mago 3:** ¡FREDD!-gritó con horror su compañero para que luego una enorme bestia negra cayera encima de él, arrancándole la cabeza para posteriormente comerse su cuerpo y el de su amigo con solo unos pocos bocados

 **Mago 5:** ¿Qué coño es eso?- dijo muerto de miedo el mago oscuro al ver ese monstruo comerse a sus compañeros caídos

 **Líder:** No lo sé, pero hay que matarlo, vamos- dijo el líder y varios magos se lanzaron al ataque, pero la bestia de un coletazo rompió sus escudos y armas, y les rompió casi todas las costillas aparte de mandarlos a volar con tanta fuerza que al estrellarse contra los árboles o las piedras estas se fracturaban al igual que la columna, matándolos en el acto.

Un mago logró esquivar la cola y le lanzó un hechizo de fuego, pero la bestia lo contrarrestó con su propio fuego, carbonizando literalmente al mago.

Acto seguido, la bestia empezó a atacar a los magos restantes con sus garras, destripándolos y arrancándoles extremidades o incluso órganos como el corazón o el hígado para posteriormente comérselos

De los 30 magos que había, solo quedaban 4, incluyendo el líder y no eran precisamente los más fuertes

 **Mago 6:** ¿QUÉ HAREMOS AHORA?- dijo uno de los magos que no era más que un crío de 17 años mientras veía a la bestia acercarse

 **Líder:** No sé vosotros pero yo me voy- dijo creando un gran agujero dejando a los 3 magos restantes atrapados con el monstruo

 **Mago 7:** MAESTRO, NO NOS HAGA ESTO POR FAVOR- dijo mientras la bestia se acercaba

En el foso se escuchaban los gritos de agonía y dolor de los últimos magos restantes

 **Líder:** Bien, me dará tiempo a huir mientras se los come- dijo con seguridad metiéndose en el bosque hasta que dejo de correr por agotamiento. En eso siente como algo caliente le cae del hombro. Se trataba de una sustancia roja pegajosa

 **Líder:** ¿Sangre?-Dijo mientras la olía para después escuchar un gruñido proveniente del árbol en el que se había sentado. El mago oscuro miró hacia arriba y….

 **GRRROOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR**

 **Líder:** ¡AAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritó por última vez mientras la bestia los despedazaba con sus garras. Una vez en los huesos, el monstruo lanzó un rugido de victoria que hizo temblar a los árboles y que toda Hargeon se despertara ante ese aterrador rugido

Al día siguiente los magos de clase s estaban en las puertas del gremio, Erza llevaba su enorme carro lleno de equipaje mientras Mira y Laxus solo llevaban unas simples mochilas, en eso, a la lejanía, se ve a un caballero de la runa corriendo dirección a los magos

 **Soldado:** Chicos tengo noticias

 **Laxus:** ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Soldado:** Ha habido un ataque en las afueras de Hargeon, por las marcas de los cuerpos creemos que fue el monstruo- dijo alertando a los magos

 **Laxus:** De acuerdo, iremos lo más rápido que podamos, vamos chicas- dijo haciendo que las féminas se muevan

Después de un viaje en tren, el trio llegó a la escena donde estaban todos los cuerpos mutilados y partidos por la mitad, cabe decir que el lugar parecía un matadero

 **Erza:** ese hijo de puta es fuerte- dijo mirando con horror la escena

 **Laxus:** Y muy listo, para matar a 30 magos oscuros, incluso de bajo nivel como estos- dijo mientras un caballero de runa se acercaba-¿Qué se sabe de ellos?

 **Soldado:** al parecer todos ellos eran un gremio oscuro llamado Black Lizard, se dedicaban a robar y a veces violar mujeres

 **Laxus:** Hijos de puta- dijo con enojo- ¿ha habido algún infectado?

 **Soldado:** No señor, hemos revisado todos los cuerpos pero fueron partidos por la mitad, solo encontramos uno sin despedazar y no muestra señales de transformase aun así lo vigilaremos- dijo mientras se marchaba

 **Mira:** Dios mío- dijo la albina con horror y ganas de vomitar

 **Laxus:** Esta bien tengo un plan- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Erza:** ¿En qué piensas?

 **Laxus:** Le tenderemos una trampa- dijo el rubio serio

Una vez caída la noche los magos de Fairy tail se encontraban en el bosque, Mira escondida entre los arbustos, Erza subida a un árbol y Laxus entre la vegetación. En el centro de una pradera había una oveja y unos cubos llenos de las tripas, órganos y restos que quedaron de los bandidos junto a una trampa de runas que se activaría si alguien o algo la pisaba

En el interior del bosque una criatura gruñía y se movía a gran velocidad por el bosque, en busca de su siguiente presa

Mientras con los magos todo estaba tranquilo hasta que unos arbustos cercanos empezaron a moverse, haciendo que todos se pusieran en alerta y en tensión, Laxus tenía su mano cargada de rayos, Erza tenía sus katanas listas y mira tenía su transformación lista

Todos estaban preparados para lo que sea que estuviera en los arbustos saliera. Para su sorpresa se trataba de un zorro atraído por la carroña lo que hizo que los presentes se calmaran un poco, sin embargo el zorro volvió a meterse en el espesor del bosque ignorando la carroña, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse a esta, lo que extraño a los magos.

En ese instante, a espaldas del rubio se escucha un chillido de un jabalí a una distancia cercana, poniendo tenso nuevamente al grupo

En ese instante la trampa de runas se dispara lo que alertó al grupo que ataco de inmediato

 **Laxus:** Ahora, **lanza del trueno** \- dijo lanzando su lanza a máxima potencia hacia la runa

 **Erza: Llamas cortantes** \- dijo lanzando un enorme torrente de fuego hacia la runa

 **Mira: Demon blast** \- dijo la albina lanzando su ataque hacia la runa

Ambos ataques crearon una cortina de humo

 **Laxus:** Vamos a ver a esa cosa- dijo mientras el grupo se acercaba pero cuando el humo se disipó observaron con sorpresa lo que había dentro- es una broma ¿verdad?- dijo bastante sorprendido

 **Erza:** Es solamente…- dijo igual de sorprendida que el rubio y la albina

 **Mira:** …Un jabalí- dijo con los ojos como platos

En efecto se trataba de un jabalí que acabó siendo la víctima sin querer del ataque combinado de los magos

 **Laxus:** Esa cosa nos ha engañado- dijo viendo al cerdo quemado- el monstruo piensa como un hombre- dijo observando al bosque

En eso una enorme sombra aparece detrás de ellos y a gran velocidad, se lleva a la oveja que estaba atada en un poste, que dio un valido de dolor

 **Erza:** Se ha ido por ahí- dijo mientras seguía el rastro con sus espadas

 **Laxus:** Vamos-dijo el rubio seguido de la albina

El trío corrió hasta llegar a un llano donde estaba lo que quedaba de la oveja muerta

 **Erza:** Mierda, esa cosa está jugando con nosotros- exclamó furiosa la peli roja

 **Laxus:** Relájate Erza, enfadándote no conseguiremos cogerlo- dijo el rubio intentando calmar, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante intrigado, el monstruo es más peligroso de lo que pensaba

 **Mira:** Parece que los cazadores se han convertido en presas- dijo la albina con un rostro serio

 **Laxus:** Eso parece- dijo el rubio de la misma forma

Mientras en un bar de un pueblo cerca de Hargeon, había un puñado de borrachos que no podían mover su careto de la mesa

 **Borracho 1:** Hey tíos, ¿Sabéis lo que vendría bien ahora?- dijo llamando la atención del grupo

 **Borracho 2:** ¿El qué?

 **Borracho 1:** Una buena puta para echarle un polvo- dijo mientras se reía y los demás hacían lo mismo

 **GRRAAAAOOOOUURR**

Gruño la bestia mientras agarro al primer borracho y lo tira desde el tercer piso matándolo en el acto ya que era un civil. Después cayó un segundo por otra ventana seguido del tercero y el cuarto que cayeron por la otra ventana.

Después de la masacre la bestia salta desde el tercer piso y cae al suelo sin ningún esfuerzo para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad de la noche.

 **GRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUURRRRRRRR**

Fue el rugido que resonó en toda la ciudad siendo también escuchado por los magos que fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al lugar solo para encontrarse con un grupo de gente rodeando los cadáveres de los tres borrachos, que presentaban cortes profundos en la cara

 **Mira:** Otra vez no- dijo mirando con pena y horror a los muertos

 **Erza:** ¿Cómo ha entrado sin que nadie lo viera?- se preguntó la peli roja, ya que una bestia como esa no era muy difícil de ver en medio de la ciudad

 **Laxus:** No lo sé, por ahora llamaremos a los caballeros runa antes de que se conviertan en… esas cosas- dijo recordando a los Brawlers

 **¿?:** ¿Ustedes sois los magos de Fairy tail, verdad?- dijo haciendo que el trio se dé la vuelta para encontrarse con un joven de 20- 22 años de edad, pelo negro, ojos verdes, bien musculado, camisa verde de mangas cortas y pantalones negros y botas verdes de camuflaje. Tenía en el ojo derecho tres cicatrices en forma de zarpazos, seguramente hechos por una bestia

 **Laxus:** ¿Y tú eres? – dijo mirando detenidamente al pelinegro

 **¿?:** Edward Alaponte, mago mercenario de armas mágicas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo con todos los elementos y cazador de bestias profesional- dijo mostrando como formaba bolas cada una de un elemento en su mano izquierda mientras en su mano derecha sacaba un rifle de gran calibre

 **Mira:** Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, un placer Edward

 **Erza:** Mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, un gusto

 **Laxus:** Yo soy Laxus Dreyar

 **Edward:** Un placer conoceros, si no os importa, me gustaría ver los cuerpos- dijo mientras se acercaba a la masacre y observaba detenidamente a sus víctimas- no hay duda, es un Hombre-dragón- dijo de forma segura

 **Mira:** ¿Un hombre dragón?- preguntó extrañada la albina

 **Edward:** Exacto, es como un hombre-lobo solo que se transforma a voluntad y sin luna llena, haciéndolo más letal- explico el pelinegro- una pregunta, ¿Sabéis lo que les pasa a los cadáveres no?- dijo mientras el equipo afirmaba

 **Erza:** Si estamos esperando a los caballeros runa para que los recogan

 **Edward:** ¿Recogerlos?

 **Mira:** Si, el consejo intenta buscar una cura para los Brawlers

 **Edward:** ¿Brawlers?, ¿así es como los llamáis?- dijo mientras afirmaban

 **Laxus:** También los llamamos Redwalkers- afirmó el rubio

 **Edward:** Valla, en mi tierra los llamamos Darkclaws (Garras oscuras), en cuanto a la cura el consejo lo tiene difícil

 **Erza:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Edward:** El virus hace que las células y el ADN muten de forma que pierdan cualquier contacto genético con los humanos- dijo sorprendiendo al trío

 **Laxus:** Parece que sabes bastante del tema- respondió el rubio

 **Edward:** No es la primera vez que me enfrento a un hombre-dragón, pero tengo que admitir que este se sale de lo común

 **Mira:** ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la albina intrigada

 **Edward:** esta bestia no mata por hambre o territorio, está cabreado, muy cabreado

 **Erza:** ¿Y porque está cabreado?

 **Edward:** Alguien debió dañar gravemente su corazón, posiblemente un romance falso o algo así…

 **Laxus:** Espera quieres decir que eso era…

 **Edward:** Es y sigue siendo humano-dijo sorprendiendo al trío- pero también es una bestia, de ahí el término hombre-dragón- dijo mientras todos estaban sorprendidos ante esa explicación- ah se me olvidaba, a partir de ahora seré parte de vuestro equipo

 **Laxus:** ¿Cómo que parte de vuestro equipo?- pregunto inaudito ante esa respuesta

 **Edward:** El consejo me ha pedido que me una a vosotros, además, puede que sea un mercenario, pero soy un rango S como vosotros- dijo sorprendiendo al trío- nos vemos mañana a las 7:00 en este lugar ¿os parece bien?- dijo mientras ninguno se negaba- a un consejo, llevaros a más gente, harán falta más de 4 cazadores para acabar con él- dijo mientras se retiraba hacia su hotel en el que se hospedaba

 **Erza:** Parece saber muy bien a lo que nos enfrentamos

 **Laxus:** Tienes razón, parece confiable

 **Mira:** Nos vendrá bien su ayuda- dijo con su sonrisa amable

 **Laxus:** Entonces me traeré a mi equipo el rainjinshu (Tribu del trueno)

 **Erza:** Yo llamaré a Gray y a Lucy

 **Mira:** ¿Y qué pasa con Natsu?, ¿se sabe algo de su paradero?

 **Erza:** No, hable con ellos y no hay noticias de el

 **Laxus:** Sólo espero que no se haya cruzado con esa cosa- dijo mientras los demás asentían y se iban a su hotel para pasar la noche

Mañana sería un día muy largo

Mientras en Magnolia Levy, Cana y Lucy junto a Happy se dedicaron a buscar al peli rosa sin éxito así que ya entrada la noche se despidieron y Lucy fue a su piso mientras las demás se metían en Fairy Hills, sin saber que estaban siendo observada por unos ojos rojos que solo querían una cosa: Sangre…

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Siento la tardanza y gracias por ver, si queréis ver los dibujos de los ocs de mis historias como Traición entrad en gallery/ y ahí los veréis aunque los de esta historia y la orta del dragón de la guerra tardaré en subirlos pero no os preocupeís, los subiré los más pronto que pueda**


	3. Capítulo 3: cazador cazado (12)

**Capítulo 3: cazador cazado (1/2)**

El grupo de magos junto al mercenario fueron rumbo a Magnolia después de analizar el crimen para ir a por refuerzos

 **Laxus:** Muy bien, ¿Has descubierto algo?- dijo mirando al pelinegro

 **Edward:** He estudiado los ataques de la bestia- dijo enseñándole un mapa con varios puntos marcados en rojo- el primer ataque fue producido en las afueras de Oak, donde dejo los 15 cuerpos sin mutilar al completo de esos ladrones, luego está este último ataque hacia un gremio oscuro, y por último el ataque a los borrachos de ayer, lo cual solo me lleva a una conclusión

 **Erza:** ¿Cuál?

 **Edward:** Está seleccionando a sus víctimas, no son ataques al azar, tiene objetivos

 **Mira:** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Edward:** Vi el historial de los tres borrachos que murieron anoche, se trataba de un grupo con antecedentes por violación tanto a mujeres mayores y menores de 18 años, en resumen, pederastas

 **Erza:** Hijos de puta- dijo la peli roja enojada

 **Edward:** Lo cual me lleva a una última conclusión

 **Mira:** ¿A cuál?

 **Edward:** Sus objetivos son ladrones, asesinos, violadores, gremios oscuros, en resumen criminales

 **Laxus:** Ya veo

 **Edward:** Por eso necesito ver las misiones de vuestro gremio, puede que tengamos una idea de su próximo movimiento- dijo mientras los demás asentían

Ya una vez en Magnolia, los 4 magos entraron en el gremio, siendo saludados por todos aunque también se preguntaba quién era ese joven, que para las chicas era encantador haciendo que un peli naranja con gafas lo mirara con recelo

En eso llega el maestro para ver a sus hijos

 **Makarov:** ¿Ya habéis matado al monstruo?- dijo viéndolos entonces fijó su mirada sobre el pelinegro ¿y quién es ese joven?

 **Laxus:** No Ji-jii, no lo hemos matado- dijo desilusionando a los presentes- pero estamos en ello, en cuanto a este hombre, se llama Edward Alaponte- dijo impresionando al abuelo

 **Makarov:** Valla, no esperaba que el legendario cazador pisase mi gremio

 **Edward:** Y yo tampoco esperaba encontrarme con uno de los 5 magos santos, la verdad me siento honrado

 **Makarov:** No hace falta ser tan cortés aquí- dijo riendo- y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

 **Edward:** Necesito ver las misiones relacionadas con gremios oscuros, ladrones, violadores etc…, parece que la bestia les tiene preferencia- dijo mientras el anciano asentía- en cuanto a ellos, les he dicho que traigan más magos a su equipo, el consejo está de acuerdo con mi decisión

 **Makarov:** Pero los demás no son clase S

 **Edward:** Lo sé, pero esta bestia es demasiado fuerte y astuta incluso para mí- dijo sorprendiendo al mago santo en eso llegan Laxus y Erza con sus equipos formados

 **Laxus:** Edward te presento a mí equipo, estos son mis miembros, Bickslow, Evergreen y Freed Justine- dijo mientras saludaban al pelinegro educadamente y este devolvía el saludo

 **Erza:** Y este es mi equipo, ellos son Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Alzack, Bisca y Happy- dijo mientras saludaban al pelinegro, aunque este se sorprendió ante el gato volador

 **Edward:** encantado de conoceros- dijo cortésmente- ahora si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber de vuestras habilidades- dijo serio

La tribu Rainjinshu fue la primera en mostrarse, Freed le enseño su habilidad de hacer runas y usarlas tanto de barrera como en el mismo, Bickslow le enseño su habilidad de las almas y sus ataques ofensivos con ellas y sus muñecos y Evergreen le enseño su poder ocular de convertir en cosas o a la gente en piedra

 **Edward:** Muy bien Rainjinshu, Freed, tus ruinas nos serán muy útiles para atrapar a ese cabrón, aunque sea de forma temporal, he visto a esas cosa destrozar runas con facilidad, Bickslow, tu magia es impresionante, pero no podrás atrapar a la bestia con tus ojos, en cuanto a ti Evergreen, estoy impresionada por tus ataques, nos serán útiles, aunque digo lo mismo que Bickslow, tu magia ocular es inútil, pero aun así sé que seréis de gran ayuda- dijo haciendo sonreír al grupo

Luego fue el turno del equipo de Erza, Gray mostro su magia de hielo, Lucy a sus espíritus, Alzack y Bisca mostraron sus armas y Happy, bueno el solo podía volar y llevar gente

 **Edward:** No está mal, aunque nos enfrentamos a una bestia de Fuego, tus escudos de hielo puede que resistan y puedas proteger a los otros, Lucy, he visto que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo careces de conocimiento, pero no te preocupes Erza y Bisca te enseñaran el manejo de armas y combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, en cuanto a tus espíritus, la más indicada para luchar contra el monstruo será Aquarius, aunque habría que conducirlo a un río o un lago, en cuanto a vosotros dos- dijo señalando a la pareja de tiradores- vuestras armas y punterías son excelente, pero necesitareis munición más potente si queréis tener alguna posibilidad de herirlo como mínimo, en cuanto a ti Happy, tengo que admitir que tu habilidad de vuelo y de cargar a personas es increíble, puedes ser útil para llevarnos a un sitio rápidamente si un compañero está en apuros- dijo haciendo que el grupo de Erza se pusiera feliz

 **Edward:** Sólo tengo una duda- dijo mirando al felino- ¿Por qué estás triste Happy?- dijo viendo al gato desanimado

 **Lucy:** Es que su padre adoptivo Natsu se fue a entrenar hace 1 semana y media- dijo sorprendiendo al peli negro

 **Edward:** ¿Pero él es consciente de que esa cosa esta por ahí?

 **Happy:** No, se fue antes de la noticia- dijo llorando- y me tiene preocupado- dijo mientras la rubia lo abrazaba

 **Makarov:** Bueno él dijo que estaría 4 semanas o más fuera- dijo sorprendiendo al cazador

 **Edward:** ¿Una pregunta Makarov?, ¿Qué tipo de magia usa Natsu?- preguntó mirando al mago santo

 **Makarov:** Es un dragón Slayer de fuego- dijo mientras el pelinegro abría los ojos como platos y luego volvía a su mirada seria

 **Edward:** Ya veo- dijo con serenidad- bueno yo me hospedaré en un hotel cercano , preparaos porque mañana partimos a Crocus, según las misiones que he visto en una de ellas piden atrapar a unos ladrones y traficantes en la afueras de esa ciudad, con seguridad llegaremos antes que él si cogemos el tren- dijo mientras todos asentían- una cosa más- dijo llamando la atención de los magos- esta misión es de alto riesgo- dijo quitándose su camiseta y mostrando sus cicatrices- y puede que algunos no salgamos vivos de esta- dijo asustando un poco al grupo

 **Gray:** Eso no va a pasar, somos magos de fairy tail da igual si es un monstruo o un gremio oscuro, lo venceremos- dijo levantando el ánimo de los presentes y haciendo sonreír al pelinegro que tenía ya su camisa puesta

 **Edward:** "Espero que tengas razón Gray"- pensó para sí mismo retirándose para su hotel dejando a los magos celebrar antes de abandonar el gremio

Ya era de noche en Magnolia y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y las chicas excepto Lucy fueron a Fairy Hills a pasar la noche. Todo era tranquilo, y todas las chicas estaban acostadas y durmiendo, menos Levy que estaba entretenida con uno de sus libros hasta que finalmente acabó uno de sus capítulos y decidió irse a dormir, entonces sintió como si la estuvieran observando, miró hacia todos los lados pero no vio nada, entonces sintió como algo se movía detrás suya, giro la cabeza para ver que no había nada, entonces apagó la luz y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir, entonces sintió como si algo la estuviera observando, abrió los ojos pero no vio nada pero pudo sentir una respiración encima suya. Giró la cabeza y ahí estaba.

Una bestia negra parecida a un dragón mirándola con esos ojos rojos como la sangre mientras se podía ver salir su aliento de la boca

La pequeña mujer estaba muerta de miedo, tenía tanto que empezó a temblar y se hizo pipi en las bragas. La bestia pudo oler el olor del pis mezclado con el perfume de la chica haciendo que este se excitara y sacara un pene de color rojo casi tan grande como ella.

La peli azul tenía miedo pero por alguna razón estaba excitada. La criatura entonces empezó sus movimientos

 _ **Lemmon time**_

Primero cogió un trozo de tela y se lo metió en la boca a la peli azul para después con su lengua lamer el cuerpo de la pequeña mujer que gemía de placer, sobre todo cuando le lamía las nalgas y se dejaba llevar tanto por el miedo como por el placer. Luego el monstruo empezó a lamer la intimidad de la chica haciendo que gimiera de placer pero debido al trapo no se podía escuchar a lo lejos ni advertir a las chicas.

El bicho siguió así hasta que la peli azul se corrió y entonces el depredador supo que era el momento.

Levy asustada al ver donde iba a parar el monstruo rojo intentó huir, pero el reptil fue más rápido y la empaló como un pinchito de carne haciendo que el agujero sangrara a chorros y la peli azul gimiera de dolor que poco a poco fue desapareciendo

 **Levy:** Mmmpph- dijo ya más tranquila hasta que el mini-monstruo empezó a moverse poco a poco para luego subir las embestidas a mayor fuerza hasta que la pequeña mujer no pudo más y cayó rendida en la cama bajo un charco de semen y sangre y con los ojos abiertos pero vacíos mientras lloraba a la vez que cerraba los ojos y perdía el conocimiento.

El monstruo al ver que su víctima no se movía salió del cuarto de la pequeña maga por donde vino, las tuberías, para después caer sigilosamente como un tigre en el pasillo mientras rastreaba el suelo hasta llegar a una habitación con una puerta marrón pálido con un fuerte olor a cerveza que atrajo a la bestia, que empezó a rascar un poco la puerta para ver si estaba abierta

 **¿?:** Mmmph, ¿Erza?- dijo la propietaria del cuarto, de pelo marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, llevaba un sujetador y bragas blancas. Se levantó y abrió la puerta mostrando que no había nadie hasta que escucho un jadeo a espaldas suyas, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba.

Una bestia con escamas de color negro, dos cuernos, hocico largo, ojos rojos como la sangre de 1'80 de altura a cuatro patas observaba a la castaña que empezó a temblar presa del pánico, y la situación se puso peor cuando el monstruo se alzó sobre sus patas traseras llegando a los 3 metros de altura.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera gritar la bestia la cogió por la boca impidiéndole gritar y levantándola del suelo sin esfuerzo para luego meterla sigilosamente en su habitación de nuevo, curiosamente entró sin problemas por la puerta pese a su gran tamaño

Sin esfuerzo le arrancó el bikini con una sola garra mientras la sujetaba.

La castaña intentaba librarse con todas sus fuerzas dando golpes y patadas pero era inútil, la bestia era demasiado fuerte. Al final sujeto las piernas de la mujer y la recostó en la cama con suavidad mientras sacaba de nuevo a su amigo rojo

 _ **Otra vez Lemmon time**_

Al igual que con Levy, la bestia introdujo un trozo de tela en la boca de la castaña que no pudo escupir por el tamaño que tenía, para después ser lamida por todo el cuerpo en especial los pechos

 **Cana:** ¡Mmmmphh!- gimió la castaña con la mordaza en la boca al ser babeada por el bicho, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien, hasta que se corrió debido a que la lengua llevaba metida en su interior varios minutos. Una vez que se corrió, el monstruo introdujo su pene en la castaña, que al ser más grande, le fue menos doloroso que a la peli azul, pero aun así fue bastante doloroso para la castaña. El monstruo empezó a moverse despiadadamente en el interior de la castaña que no paraba de sangrar por su intimidad mientras descargaba litros de esperma de su interior que incluso salían de su boca. Al final la castaña cedió y perdió el conocimiento

En ese instante el monstruo siente la presencia de una persona acercando se, por lo que rápidamente se metió en las tuberías para tender una emboscada.

Mientras una peli roja con armadura llamada Erza Scarlet incapaz de conciliar el sueño por una extraña sensación, encontrándose a Evergreen de camino

 **Erza:** ¿Ever?, ¿Qué haces despierta?- dijo mirando a la castaña con ojeras

 **Evergreen:** Lo mismo podría decir- dijo viendo a la peli roja con ojera- ¿Una mala noche no?

 **Erza:** Y que lo digas- dijo posando su vista al suelo mientras se rascaba un brazo para posar su vista en una especie de charco blanco con rojo-¿Qué es esto?- dijo tocando la sustancia

 **Evergreen:** Viene del cuarto de Cana- dijo mientras ambas mujeres se acercan a la puerta solo para que esta apareciera desnuda, sangrando por abajo y con moratones en toda la cara, los pechos y en las piernas

 **Erza:** ¡DIOS MIO CANA! , ¿QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESTO?- Dijo sujetando a su amiga mientras Evergreen se tapaba la boca del horror ante esa escena, en eso aparece Bisca que al ver la escena solo pudo romper a llorar

 **Cana:** E-Erza…cu…cui… - dijo mientras levantaba el brazo con dificultad- ¡ERZA CUIDADO!- Gritó haciendo que las tres mujeres restantes se encontrasen de luces con una bestia negra con ojos rojos sedientos de sangre.

Las chicas estaban aterradas, Bisca y Evergreen cayeron de culo siendo Erza la única que quedaba en pie, aunque sus piernas temblaban de miedo.

A paso lento pero decidido, la bestia se acerca tranquilamente a la espadachina que no se movía, la olió y dejo el lugar no sin antes hacer que todas se mearan encima de sus bragas

La primera en reaccionar fue Bisca al ver otro charco de semen en la puerta de Levy. A paso lento y tembloroso se acercó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la devastadora escena de la pequeña Levy en un charco de semen y su propia sangre

 **Bisca:** ¡Levy-chan!- Gritó la peli verde con agonía y una enorme tristeza junto a un dolor terrible en el corazón que marcaría a esas mujeres para siempre, un dolor que tardarían en olvidar

 _ **Continuará**_


	4. Capítulo 4: cazador cazado (22)

**Capítulo 4: cazador cazado (2/2)**

Bisca informo al gremio de lo ocurrido, y en menos de media hora los caballeros runa y Edward fueron hacia Fairy Hills para ver si la bestia seguía allí y poder atraparla. Por desgracia esta ya se había escapado

Al ver la escena del crimen, todos se quedaron con la sangre helada al ver a las víctimas, solo el cazador parecía mantener la serenidad pero en su cara se podía ver desconcierto y confusión mientras un equipo médico acudía para llevarse a las víctimas mientras Alzack consolaba a Bisca, Lucy, Gray y Happy a Erza y el rainjinshu a Evergreen.

 **Edward:** No lo entiendo- dijo viendo cómo se llevaban a las víctimas al hospital- ha cambiado su modus operandi de un día a otro, no tiene sentido- dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco confuso y frustrado

 **Laxus:** Edward, ven a ver esto- dijo mientras el pelinegro acudía

Al llegar se encontró con las huellas de la bestia, que eran enormes, más grandes que dos cabezas humanas

 **Edward:** No hay duda, es enorme- dijo analizando las huellas

 **Laxus:** Evergreen me dijo que era tan alto como yo a cuatro patas- dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro

 **Edward:** Joder- dijo sorprendido- entonces si tenemos en cuenta la altura, la distancia de huella en huella y la profundidad de esta- dijo haciendo los cálculos- diría que mide 4 metros y pesa más de 500 kilos- dijo asombrando a todo el mundo

 **Laxus:** ¿Cómo un bicho tan grande se ha colado sin ser visto o sin hacer ruido?- preguntó confuso el rubio

 **Edward:** Los Hombres-dragón tienen huesos muy fuertes pero a la vez muy flexibles lo que les permite meterse en agujeros muy estrechos- dijo para luego mirar hacia arriba- o por las tuberías como en este caso- dijo mientras todos miraban hacia arriba al ver las huellas de la bestia marcadas en el metal- pero sigo sin entender su cambio de objetivos, esto no es normal- dijo mientras pensaba- a no ser….

 **Laxus:** ¿A no ser el qué?-preguntó el rubio confundido

 **Edward:** Laxus, ¿Cuándo ocurrió el ataque a las chicas?-preguntó al rubio

 **Laxus:** Hace una hora, ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido

 **Edward:** Hace una hora… -dijo pensativo para luego abrir los ojos como platos- Laxus, prepara a los grupos, tenemos que ir a Crocus- dijo exaltado mientras cogía sus cosas

 **Gray:** ¿Estás loco?, ¿Cómo vamos a ir con Erza en ese estado?- Grito mientras señalaba a la peli roja

 **Edward:** ¿No lo entiendes verdad?- dijo mientras los demás asentían junto al mago de hielo- esa cosa no solo sabe que le estamos cazando, sabe quién le está dando caza…

 **Freed:** Quieres decir que esa cosa sabe quiénes somos- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Edward:** Exacto, este ataque no fue solo para saciar su necesidad reproductora- dijo parando de hablar- era un cebo para nosotros

 **Lucy:** ¿Un cebo?- pregunto sin entender la rubia

 **Edward:** Exacto, un cebo, esa cosa sabía que iríamos hacia Crocus para atraparlo en el gremio oscuro- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- ahora mismo ese monstruo debe estar de camino hacia el gremio oscuro, mientras nosotros estamos aquí

 **Erza:** Entonces todo esto no es más que…- dijo la pelirroja un poco más recuperada de la experiencia con sorpresa en su rostro

 **Edward:** Una puta distracción- dijo seriamente mientras los presentes se sorprendieron ante esas palabras

Mientras en las afueras de Crocus un grupo de ladrones y traficantes se dirigía con su mercancía hacia el mar, eran un total de 40 hombres

 **Ladrón:** Tíos daros prisa- dijo el supuesto líder a su grupo que iban tirando de los carros

 **Ladrón 2:** Vamos todo lo rápido que podemos- dijo tirando del tesoro robado

 **Líder:** Pues daros prisa si no queréis que esa cosa nos mate- dijo con temor haciendo que el grupo acelere el paso por el miedo a la bestia

En ese instante uno de los ladrones mira hacia la luna llena y ve una extraña sombra oscura con alas de murciélago

 **Ladrón 3:** ¿Qué es eso?- dijo asustado mientras todos miraron hacia la misma dirección, viendo como esa criatura se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad hasta mostrar la forma de un dragón negro con dos cuernos, escamas puntiagudas y ojos rojos como la sangre

 **Ladrón 4:** ¡LA BESTIA, JODER ES LA BESTIA, CORRED!-dijo haciendo que todos dejaran la mercancía robada y corrieran por sus vidas, en vano, ya que la bestia lanzó un poderoso torrente de fuego que los mató a casi todos, dejando solo a tres supervivientes que estaban muy mal heridos.

En eso, la criatura cae justo entre el trío que intentaban escapar pero eran masacrados por las garras y las mandíbulas de la bestia, siendo el último el líder que gritaba de dolor mientras el monstruo lo partía en miles de pedacitos de carne, para luego ver la matanza que había realizado, en eso dirige su mirada hacia un edificio con la marca de una cabeza de tigre en el centro. La bestia sin pensarlo fue volando hacia allí y como si de un misil se tratara, entró por el tejado destrozándolo todo hasta quedar en medio de una sala. Rápidamente los magos de ese gremio fueron a ver qué pasaba incluido el maestro

 **¿?:** ¿Quién se atreve a entrar sin permiso en mí gremio?- dijo un hombre viejo pero musculoso con una gran barba y una enorme nariz, se trataba del maestro del gremio sabertooh, Jiemma Orlando

Al disiparse el humo se podía observar a la criatura sobre sus dos patas, llegando a los cuatro metros

 **Jiemma:** ¿A sí que este es el monstruo? Será interesante luchar contra el- dijo mientras incrementaba su poder mágico y se preparaba para la lucha

La criatura lo miraba sin inmutarse pese al enorme poder mágico del narizotas

Sin previo aviso, el narizotas se lanza contra el reptil, dándole un potente golpe en el estómago seguido de otro en la cara, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la criatura sin moverse e intacta ante ese golpe

 **¿?:** Imposible- dijo sorprendida una mujer de pelo negro, la hija de Jiemma, Minerva Orlando

El narizotas intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero este recibió un golpe en la cara por parte del monstruo que lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared. Al salir de ella se podía observar que en el lado derecho de su cara tenía la marca de las tres garras en su cara, haciendo que sangrara bastante e incluso se viera el hueso.

 **Jiemma:** Maldito…- dijo iracundo para luego ser agarrado por la bestia por la cabeza. Este intentaba librarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, y como si de una caja de cartón se tratara, el cráneo de narizotas acabó estrujado a la vez que explota debido a la enorme presión ejercida, liberando tanto sangre y partes del cerebro, como los huesos de cráneo como si fueran astillas

Una vez el narizotas muerto, la bestia fijó su mirada en la peli negra, que estaba acojonada ante la brutalidad de la bestia, que con un simple gesto de cola la acerco hacia él y empezó a inspeccionarla, los Dragon Slayers del gremio, Sting y Rogue, intentaron ayudar pero la bestia los aparto de un golpe sin ningún esfuerzo

Después de haberla escaneado, la soltó delicadamente para luego desaparecer por el lugar por donde vino

 **Sting:** ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-preguntó el Dragon Slayer de la luz de pelo rubio

 **Rogue:** no lo sé Sting, solo sé que si esa cosa hubiese querido acabar con nosotros lo habría hecho- dijo el pelinegro al lado de su gato vestido de rana

Minerva por su parte estaba en un estado de shock tanto por la facilidad con la que mató a Jiemma como por el aura que desprendía esa cosa. Poco a poco se fue recomponiendo de la situación mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación

 **Sting:** Señorita- dijo el rubio preocupado

 **Minerva:** Voy a estar en mi cuarto, necesito en que pensar- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto y se encerraba en sus pensamientos hasta que llegó a una conclusión. Mañana iría a buscarlo, cueste lo que cueste

Al día siguiente, el grupo de caza se encontraba en un claro aparentemente arrasado por un supuesto incendio, donde había varios cadáveres calcinados y solo tres en un estado de a medio comer

 **Edward:** Mierda, el cabrón ha mutado- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Laxus:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó sin entender

 **Edward:** Por la dirección de las cenizas y el no haber ninguna huella del monstruo excepto en la zona de los que escaparon de las llamas, me indican que estás llamas vinieron del aire, lo que significa…

 **Freed:** Que ha desarrollado alas- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

 **Edward:** Exacto- dijo confirmando la teoría del peli verde- con razón llegó antes que nosotros- dijo viendo la escena en eso un soldado runa se acerca corriendo hacia los presentes- ¿qué ocurre soldado?- preguntó serio el cazador

 **Soldado:** Edward-san, Laxus-san- dijo jadeando- la bestia ha atacado y matado al maestro del gremio Sabertooh- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Edward:** ¿Y a qué esperamos? Vamos- dijo para que todos le siguieran hasta el gremio

Una vez en el gremio, empezaron a preguntar a los miembros sobre lo que había pasado aquí. Dijeron que la bestia cayó del techo y que se irguió sobre sus dos patas, llegando a medir 4 metros. También dijeron que su maestro atacó a la bestia pero no le hizo ningún daño aparente, mientras que esta lo derrotó con solo dos golpes

 **Edward:** Joder, Jiemma es uno de los magos más fuertes físicamente que he conocido, esto se pone cada vez más chungo- dijo frustrado- Sting, donde está Minerva- preguntó el peli negro al rubio pero en eso llega una chica de pelo blanco corto y un buen cuerpo, Yukino Aguria

 **Edward:** ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo mientras la peli blanca le daba una nota proveniente del cuarto de Minerva

 _No soy buena escribiendo notas pero en fin, he decidido ir en busca de la bestia para detenerla antes de que alguien inocente pague el precio_

 _Minerva Orlando_

 **Laxus:** Es una locura, esa cosa la hará pedazos

 **Erza:** Tenemos que ir a ayudarla

 **Edward:** Estoy de acuerdo, andando, Sting, Rogue, necesitaremos vuestras narices de dragón para encontrarla- dijo mientras los presentes se ponían en marcha- " _Sin embargo, ¿hay algo que no entiendo?, por lo que se Jiemma era un cabrón sin escrúpulos que humillaba a sus miembros, incluido ella ¿Por qué querrá buscar a esa cosa?_ "- pensó mientras seguía a los Dragon Slayers junto a su equipo de caza en el bosque

Mientras en una parte dentro del bosque, una mujer de pelo oscuro y los parpados de color azul por el maquillaje andaba por el bosque siguiendo unas enormes huellas

 **Minerva:** Debo encontrarlo- dijo mientras se movía entre la espesura del bosque- debo darle las gracias…- dijo mientras en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa torcida con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara

 _ **Continuará**_


End file.
